Sick Kitty
by Tygger3389
Summary: Kitty's home sick form school, all by herself, until Lance skips school to pay her a visit. Lance X Kitty. one shot.


Storm place one hand on Kitty's forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Lousy." Kitty told her. She'd been up all the night before, coughing and sneezing and blowing her nose. She'd finally found to medicine that worked for the coughing and nose blowing, but she had a fever and couldn't get to sleep.

"I'll call the school and tell them you're not coming." The weather witch told her, "Now, I hate to leave you alone, but unfortunately the Professor and I are going to pick up two new students today."

"That's okay," She yawned, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"You sure?" She asked, Kitty nodded, "Alright, if you need us, just call and we'll come home as fast as we can."

Kitty shook her head, "That's okay Ororo, the new kids needs you more."

The older woman ruffled her hair, "You have a heart of gold, Kitty, we'll be back around four."

"See you then." Kitty smiled, coughing.

"Bye Kitty." She smiled back, leaving.

Kitty sighed as she heard the jet leaving, after a long, lonely night, she was going to have a long, lonely day. Stiffly she got up and grabbed her bathrobe, heading to the kitchen and boiling water for tea and soup. She dug through the cupboards until she found the cough syrup she was looking for and carting it all up to her room on a tray along with a glass of water and spoon. She smiled as she drank, there was enough honey in her tea to kill a horse, but it soothed her sore throat. She sat back and sighed, taking her cough syrup and eating some of her soup to chase away the awful taste. Then she sighed again, feeling lonely.

"What's wrong, Kitten," A familiar voice said from the doorway, "That's the second time you've sighed in three minuets."

She glanced up and her soft blue eyes met dark brown ones, "Lance! What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, pulling a chair next to her bed and sitting down, "I was at school, but you weren't there, so I came looking for you. And guess what I found."

"What?" she asked.

He placed one cool hand on her burning forehead and frowned, "One very sick Kitten."

She giggled and pointed to the cough syrup bottle, "I'm nice and drugged up. Are you going to stay with me?"

"Of course," he said smirking, "I can't have you getting lonely without me."

"Thank you." She smiled, coughing.

"Where's the Professor and lightning girl?" he asked, stroking her forehead.

"Hm, they went to pick up two new students." She told him closing her eyes.

He smirked, "And they left you alone?"

"Mhm," She nodded, staring up at him with her big blue eyes, "I told them to, the new kids needs them more then I do."

"So you were going to sit here all alone all day for the sake of some kids you've never meet before?" she nodded, he laughed and kissed her quickly on the lips, causing her heart to skip a beat, "You're such a sweetie."

"Don't kiss me," she giggled putting on a pouting face, "You'll get sick, too."

"Maybe I will," He shrugged, watching her yawn, "Are you tired? Do you want to get some sleep?"

"Can't sleep," She groaned, "Been trying for hours, since about nine-thirty last night, actually."

"Well, we'll have to find something else to do then." He teased, kissing her again, "What do you people do for fun around here?"

She smirked, "Mutant Baseball, swimming, horse-back riding, danger room sessions, although, those are mandatory and not so much fun."

"What, no books, TV, movies?" he asked.

"Well yeah, we do that, too." She brightened, "I know where Kurt keeps his comic book stash!"

"Tell me, I'll go get them." He offered.

"They're in his room, right next door, under the louse floor boards in his closet." She told him as he dashed out of the room.

He returned a few minuets later with a large box, "Well, these should last us for a good few hours, what do you want to read first? We have Batman and Robin, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Archie Comics."

"Let's start with Batman." She decided.

He grabbed a handful of comics, "Your wish is my command, Princess."

"Shut up," she laughed, moving over so he could lay beside her on the bed. He put his arm around her and held the book in front of them so they could both see.

"I always wanted to be Batman when I was a kid," He told her.

"You be Batman," she smirked, "I'll be Catwoman."

"A hero and a villain," he smirked, "Looks like we just switched rolls."

"You're not a villain, you're and angel," she told him, snuggling into his chest, "And you're nice and warm."

"You're burning up, how could you possibly be cold?" he laughed.

"I don't know," she laughed, too, "I'm freezing."

"Hey, this is a special edition comic!" Lance exclaimed, "How'd that furry freak get his hands on it?"

"He spends all his money on them," she giggled, "Oh, this is a good one!"

"I never understood the swinging on the rope's part," He admitted, "They just shoot those batterangs into the middle of the sky and then swing on them, I mean, they must attach to something, right?"

"You're right, they don't even aim, just shoot those things off into the middle of no where and hope they get lucky." She frowned, "I also never understand why they get to be heroes and we're just mutants."

"You are a hero," He told her, "People just can't see it yet."

"And you're not a bad guy," Kitty retorted, yawning again, "You just don't show it."

She snuggled in closer to him and he leaned his head on hers, "Yes I am."

She didn't reply.

"Kitty?" he glanced down to find that she was fast asleep using his chest as a pillow. Smiling, he kissed the top of her head, setting the comic on the table and wrapping his arms around her, "Sweet dreams, Kitten."

* * *

"Yes, Mrs. Baker," Storm said, as they showed the twin's mother around, "I believe Jordan and Morgan will be very happy and safe here."

"You do seem to have a nice enough place here," she said, "I'm just a little concerned about them getting bullied by other students, I mean, they are a little different after all."

"I assure, they'll be fine," he smiled, "After all, this is a safe house for different kids and our student's look after each other like family. Now if you don't mind, I just need to look in on one of our girls. She's home sick from school today and Ororo and I feel bad about leaving her alone all day."

"Of course," The woman nodded.

Storm pushed the door to Kitty's bedroom open and laughed, "Looks like she wasn't so alone after all." Lying on the bed, side by side, were Kitty and Lance, wrapped in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully, "Looks like she's finally getting some sleep. Why don't we just leave them alone for now?"

Kitty smiled in her sleep, maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
